<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело в шляпе by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422834">Дело в шляпе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Canon, Romance, Safer Sex, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть лучше внезапного отпуска посреди спецзадания? Только отпуск в Бразилии во время ежегодного ночного карнавала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело в шляпе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк на отсроченный оргазм.</p><p>Текст написан для бартерщика команды <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/profile">fandom Drarry 2020</a> (fandom_Drarry_2020), который комментировал наши выкладки, с огромной благодарностью за игру.<br/>Автор писал текст по командному арту <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26209978">РОМАНТИКА!</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пуч ныл уже третий час к ряду с того самого момента, когда они втроем, прикидываясь туристами, заселились в отель. Перспектива принудительного трехдневного отпуска в столице Бразилии, оплаченного армией США, совершенно его не радовала. На его месте Кугар бы тоже не испытывал ничего, кроме глухого раздражения, даже если бы сам он ни за что не стал выражать свое недовольство вслух. Впрочем, на месте Пуча он оказаться не мог как минимум потому, что однополые браки в большинстве штатов были под запретом, не говоря уже о «не спрашивай, не говори» и прочем дерьме. Не то чтобы Кугар задумывался о браке даже до того, как с ним случился Дженсен, а уж после... У Пуча, который сделал Джослин предложение еще полгода назад, подобных проблем по понятным причинам не возникало. Его трудности лежали в совершенно иной плоскости – невезения и нескольких тысяч миль, отделяющих его от невесты.</p><p>Назначенная прямо перед свадьбой спецоперация свалилась как снег на голову в середине июля, нарушив все возможные планы, включая приготовления к церемонии и мальчишник. Самое неприятное, что обернулась она ничем. Их цель – руководитель крупнейшего в Бразилии наркокартеля, тоннами поставляющего свой товар на рынки США, внезапно умер без посторонней помощи вполне естественной смертью. Дженсен лично проверил эту информацию, переодевшись санитаром и проникнув в больничный морг, чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений. </p><p>Однако с возвращением домой все равно возникла загвоздка. Кто-то из боссов ЦРУ, страдающий излишней паранойей, решил, что столь поспешный отъезд пяти американских «туристов» может привлечь ненужное внимание. Поэтому теперь им предстояло торчать в Бразилии еще три дня до официального вылета обратно в Штаты и постараться не наломать дров за это время. По приказу Клэя они рассредоточились. Они с Роком сняли по номеру в одной гостинице, а Пуч, Дженсен и Кугар отправились в другую, чтобы провести три следующих дня в качестве простых граждан США, которые никогда не планировали устранение наркобаронов.</p><p>И вот теперь Пуч сидел на кровати в номере Дженсена, проигрывал третью партию в карты Кугару и жалел самого себя. Общая степень уныния в комнате грозила вот-вот перевалить критическую отметку, когда Дженсен, примостившийся на подоконнике в обнимку с ноутбуком, вскочил на ноги.</p><p>– Собирайся, Золушка, мы едем на бал. Точнее, идем, тут недалеко.</p><p>Кугар встретился с ним взглядом, пытаясь донести без слов, что походы куда-либо плохо сочетаются с распоряжением Клэя «не высовываться». Но Дженсена было уже не остановить. Подмигнув Кугару в универсальном жесте – доверься мне, я профессионал – он схватил Пуча за руку:</p><p>– Подъем, будет тебе твой девичник.</p><p>– Мальчишник, – хмуро поправил Пуч, нехотя поднимаясь. – И если ты думаешь, что я стану смотреть на полуголых стриптизерш, когда дома меня ждет самая красивая женщина на свете, то ты ошибаешься, друг.</p><p>– Ты хотел сказать, тебя ждет женщина с самым мощным хуком слева по эту сторону Атлантики. Не переживай, смотреть на полуголых стрептизерш тебе не придется. У меня есть план.</p><p>В глазах Дженсена плескался нездоровый энтузиазм.</p><p>Этого Кугар и боялся. </p><p>Все еще не особенно убежденный Пуч двинулся в сторону двери – навстречу своей судьбе. У него за спиной Дженсен показал Кугару большой палец, улыбаясь как человек, который только что придумал несусветную хрень и готов незамедлительно претворить ее в жизнь. </p><p>Кугару ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. В болезни и в здравии, и в идиотизме, аминь.</p><p>Словно уже бывал здесь ранее, Дженсен провел их узкими полутемными улочками к ночному клубу с ярко-розовой вывеской с изображением фламинго. Скорее всего, он заранее спланировал маршрут, пока Кугар, потеряв бдительность, обыгрывал Пуча в карты. Клуб размещался на углу какого-то хипстерского района, с маленькими круглосуточными кофейнями и сувенирными лавками, открытыми даже в этот поздний час. Не самый худший вариант, чтобы провести вечер. Только когда они оказались внутри, до Кугара дошло, что клуб тематический, его внимание привлекли однополые парочки парней и девушек на танцполе. Некоторые из них беззастенчиво целовались. Чертов Дженсен привел их в гей-клуб. А теперь невинно улыбался в ответ на немое удивление на лице Пуча. Однако годы близкого, очень близкого  знакомства подсказывали Кугару, что план затащить их сюда созрел у Дженсена, едва Клэй объявил о незапланированном «отпуске».</p><p>– Вот видишь, Пуч, никаких стриптизерш. Ты даже сможешь рассказать об этом Джослин, или лучше – мы сделаем для нее фотографии! Ведь ты просто пришел в клуб с друзьями.</p><p>– С такими друзьями… – пробурчал тот, но выглядел он при этом уже не настолько мрачным, как несколько часов назад. – Ладно, если у меня мальчишник, то хотя бы выпить я просто обязан.</p><p>Дженсен просиял и, ухватив Пуча за плечо, потащил его к барной стойке, где сходу заказал коктейли для всех троих. Продвигаясь вслед за ними, Кугар осматривался по сторонам, отмечая входы-выходы и слепые зоны, небольшое помещение было забито буквально до отказа. Принесенные барменом высокие бокалы с ярко-оранжевой жидкостью и радужными зонтиками доверия не внушали. Но Дженсен лучился энтузиазмом, и Кугар осторожно пригубил свой напиток – слишком сладкий и состоящий из обычного апельсинового сока, перемешанного с водкой. </p><p>Зато Пуч осушил свой бокал с одного захода, после чего заметно расслабился, повеселел, а вскоре, после второго коктейля, и вовсе принялся постукивать пальцем по барной стойке в ритме играющей музыки. Дженсен поставил свой напиток и устремил умоляющий взгляд на Кугара:</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Ну, Куг!</p><p>– Развлекайся, – Кугар кивнул в сторону танцпола.</p><p>Дженсен как никто знал, что вытащить его танцевать не получится. По крайней мере, прилюдно и в подобном месте. Пьяные танцы ночью на берегу озера во время прошлогоднего отпуска не в счет, там их никто не видел, кроме лосей, ондатр и белок. И справедливости ради, они тогда и не танцевали вовсе – так, толклись, заплетаясь в собственных ногах, пока не повалились в траву, после чего обоим стало уже не до танцев. Бар же был полон народу, и формально они до сих пор находились на задании. Но Дженсен не сводил с Кугара умоляющего взгляда, от которого могло пошатнуться даже самое стойкое самообладание. Положение внезапно спас Пуч.</p><p>– Прекратите. Общайтесь словами, как все нормальные люди. С вами двумя у меня вечно ощущение, что вы ведете телепатический диалог. – Дженсен осклабился, но прежде чем он успел раскрыть рот, Пуч ткнул в него пальцем: – Ни слова про анальные правительственные эксперименты, или я за себя не ручаюсь. </p><p>Улыбка Дженсена пугающе напоминала оскал:</p><p>– Ладно, я танцевать.</p><p>– То, что ты называешь этим словом, является конвульсивными подергиваниями попавшего в электрощиток опоссума.</p><p>– Ты просто завидуешь, потому что сам не способен к высокому искусству танца, – парировал Дженсен, отступая на шаг назад.</p><p>– Чтобы ты знал, мы с Джослин брали уроки вальса специально для свадьбы. Наш тренер хвалил мое чувство ритма.</p><p>– И что? Вальс для стариканов, а вот что-то быстрое и зажигательное…</p><p>Дженсен беззастенчиво подначивал. Казалось бы, они все провели вместе не один и даже не два года и знали друг друга как облупленных. Однако  Кугар точно отследил момент, когда Пуч купился, как будто в самый первый раз. Секретные правительственные эксперименты или нет, но Дженсен действовал на людей как психотропное оружие массового поражения. Кугар сам был тому лучшим подтверждением.</p><p>– Ты сам напросился. Сейчас Пуч покажет тебе, как это делается.</p><p>Бросив еще один просительный взгляд на Кугара, который только улыбнулся и покачал головой, Дженсен устремился на танцпол, чересчур активно двигая бедрами и плечами. Невозможный позер.</p><p>Наблюдая за тем, как эти двое, начисто лишенные музыкального слуха и какого бы то ни было чувства ритма, дергаются под монотонный ритм басов, Кугар медленно потягивал свой коктейль. Уже после нескольких глотков количество водки в нем примиряло с излишней сладостью. Краем глаза Кугар заметил невысокую брюнетку, которая шаг за шагом продвигалась к нему. Она уже некоторое время бросала заинтересованные взгляды в сторону их компании, но сперва он решил, что ее заинтересовал Дженсен. Значит, ошибся.</p><p>– Не скучно одному, когда друзья развлекаются? – на чистом испанском спросила она, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>– Они заслужили свой вечер отдыха. – Как раз в этот момент Дженсен, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся и помахал рукой. Кугар улыбнулся, приподняв бокал.</p><p>– Вы очень их поддерживаете. Это так здорово. Они давно вместе? Я тоже здесь с подругами, и мы могли бы…</p><p>С некоторым запозданием до Кугара дошло, что она имеет ввиду. Если о ее словах узнает Дженсен, то будет хохотать до слез и никогда, ни за что на свете не позволит Пучу забыть, что их сочли парой.</p><p>– Вы даже представить себе не можете степень этой поддержки. – Сколько раз Кугар обеспечивал им обоим снайперское прикрытие – не сосчитать. – Но, боюсь, что у нас другие планы на вечер.</p><p>Например, тихо вернуться в отель и не влипнуть по дороге в историю, которая дойдет до Клэя.</p><p>Недовольно поджав губки, девушка удалилась обратно к подругам, оставив Кугара на его наблюдательном посту. Люди вокруг пили, смеялись, болтали на разных языках, но он по-прежнему не сводил с Дженсена пристального взгляда, который тот чувствовал, даже находясь на другой стороне помещения, если судить по излишне нарочитым танцевальным па. И куда только девались расчетливые, экономные, отточенные за годы службы движения солдата? Каким-то непостижимым образом при немалой ширине плеч и внушительных бицепсах Дженсен умудрялся выглядеть почти безобидным. В своей футболке с обнимающимися пандами он сливался с толпой, казался очередным туристом, приехавшим в Бразилию в поисках приключений, обычным клерком, который не держал в руках ничего опаснее канцелярского ножа. А меж тем эти самые руки с равным профессионализмом обращались с АК-47, армейским ножом и клавиатурой компьютера. Кугар сам был тому живым подтверждением. Не раз умения Дженсена спасали его шкуру, как и всю команду целиком.</p><p>И все-таки танцы в список его природных талантов не входили. В этом они с Пучем, пожалуй, были одинаково беспомощны и в равной степени не желали признавать очевидного. Потому продолжали изображать из себя знатоков хип-хопа до тех пор, пока музыка не сменилась на медленную, а пары на танцполе не прижались ближе к друг другу, настроившись на лирический лад. Дженсен было попытался потянуть Пуча в объятия, но тот, шутливо пихнув его в бок, показал средний палец и устремился обратно к барной стойке.</p><p>– У тебя бойфренд есть вообще-то, вот с ним и танцуй, – долетел до Кугара его голос.</p><p>Ответ Дженсена заглушила музыка, но улыбался он совершенно однозначно: «Да, есть». А оказавшись у бара, пихнул ногу Кугара носком ботинка, приподнял брови, как бы говоря: «Пуч ведь прав, ну почему ты всякий раз отказываешься?»</p><p>– Ну вот, снова. – Пуч закатил глаза и, видимо, чтобы облегчить свою тяжелую долю, заказал еще коктейль, пока Дженсен, спрятав улыбку, допивал остатки своего. </p><p>Втроем они вышли на улицу, где за прошедшее время совсем стемнело. Кугар нарушил молчание:</p><p>– В отель? </p><p>– Да ты что, Куг?! А как же основной пункт нашей развлекательной программы? Побывать в Бразилии во время легендарного карнавала и не увидеть его – преступление. Как могут обычные туристы пропустить такое зрелище? </p><p>Вслед за Дженсеном, который явно знал, куда идет, они двинулись в том направлении, откуда доносилась громкая музыка и шум. Вне всяких сомнений, именно это он и планировал с самого начала, а поход в бар был только прикрытием.</p><p>Вдоль ярко освещенных улиц среди потока людей сновали продавцы  еды, то тут, то там пестрели сувенирные платки. Дженсен нырнул в толпу, окружающую одну из них, и вскоре вернулся – в сомбреро и цветастом пончо с витиеватым узором из кактусов и каких-то тропических цветов. В руках он держал целую охапку вещей, включавших ковбойскую шляпу, которую сразу же водрузил на голову Кугару со словами:</p><p>– Для маскировки. И потому что тебе идет. – Следом Дженсен сунул ему в руки хлыст, широко, опасно улыбаясь: – А это для завершения образа. </p><p>Рукоять удобно помещалась в ладони, и возражать Кугар не стал. Только не тогда, когда взгляд Дженсена – многозначительный, предвкушающий, полный невысказанных обещаний – прожигал насквозь. После этого настала очередь Пуча, которому досталось боа из перьев, окрашенных в розовый цвет, и золотистая тиара:</p><p>– Говорил же, что мы идем на бал, Золушка! – продекламировал Дженсен.</p><p>– Я слишком трезв для всего этого дерьма.</p><p>– Это легко исправить, – жестом фокусника, извлекающего кролика из цилиндра, Дженсен подозвал одного из продавцов уличной еды и, расплатившись за бутылку текилы, торжественно вручил ее Пучу. Пока тот отвинчивал крышку, секундного замешательства хватило, чтобы накинуть ему боа на шею и пристроить тиару на голову. – Идеально. Вот теперь можно и на бал.</p><p>– Почему я все время соглашаюсь на твои безумные идеи? – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, посетовал Пуч, прикладываясь к бутылке. Но избавляться от маскировки он не спешил.</p><p>– Потому что у меня самые лучшие идеи?</p><p>– Нет, потому что у меня стокгольмский синдром. </p><p>– По-моему, Пуч прав.</p><p>– Нечестно, Кугар. Ты должен быть на моей стороне. – Однако, несмотря на обиженный тон, Дженсен продолжал улыбаться и, поравнявшись с Кугаром, пихнул его плечом, негромко, чтобы Пуч не услышал, проронил: – Но у меня все равно самые лучшие идеи, вот увидишь.</p><p>От неприкрытого обещания в его голосе волоски на загривке встали дыбом, и сладкая дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника. </p><p>Втроем они двинулись вдоль шумной людной улицы, по проезжей части которой вышагивала разодетая в карнавальные костюмы процессия. Мужчины и женщины двигались в танце как одно целое, подчиняясь ритму музыки, даже их одеяния, украшенные длинными страусиными перьями, колыхались, попадая в такт. В стремлении получше рассмотреть танцовщиц Пуч споткнулся и едва не упал. Кажется, выпивки на голодный желудок для него оказалось многовато. </p><p>Осторожное прикосновение к своей руке Кугар почувствовал моментально, а потом еще одно, и еще. Во время ходьбы Дженсен как бы невзначай задевал тыльную сторону его ладони костяшками пальцев. Сам он при этом смотрел в противоположную сторону, делая вид, что жутко заинтересован выступлением танцоров. Льющуюся из динамиков музыку было все равно не перекричать, поэтому Кугар просто поймал его кисть и, прикасаясь к ней указательным пальцем, донес свою мысль азбукой Морзе: «Мог бы не спрашивать». После чего Дженсен, словно только того и ждал, на долгие тридцать шагов переплел их пальцы. Не то чтобы Кугар считал.</p><p>В гостиницу они возвращались глубоко заполночь. Мальчишник удался. Всю обратную дорогу Пуч заплетающимся языком рассказывал, что непременно приедет сюда еще раз, с Джослин, чтобы показать ей все великолепие карнавала. Боа из перьев, все еще намотанное вокруг его шеи, гордо развевалось на ветру, как флаг на мачте корабля. Про золотистую тиару, венчающую его голову, он, кажется, и вовсе забыл. Помнил о ней только Дженсен, который сделал, кажется, пару сотен фотографий как одного Пуча, так и всех их вместе.</p><p>Когда они оставили Пуча в его номере, где он рухнул на кровать, моментально заснув, Дженсен заметил:</p><p>– Я же говорил, что у меня лучшие идеи. Свой мальчишник он не забудет никогда. </p><p>– Джослин не даст ему забыть, когда ты отправишь ей фотографии.</p><p>Кугар распахнул дверь в свой номер, отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить Дженсена вперед в темную комнату. Тот щелкнул выключателем и обернулся:</p><p>– Да как ты мог такое обо мне подумать? – начал было он, гордо тряхнув головой, из-за чего сомбреро покачнулось, но под насмешливым взглядом Кугара быстро сдался: – Конечно, отправлю. Иначе зачем я делал фото? Кроме вот этого, его я никому не покажу.</p><p>С экрана телефона на Кугара смотрел он сам – в покосившейся набок шляпе, закрывающей глаза, с растрепавшимися волосами и едва различимой улыбкой на губах. Дженсен умел поймать врасплох. Но Кугар не собирался ему уступать.</p><p>Хлыст, в шутку купленный для завершения образа, все еще был в руке. Кугар завел его Дженсену за плечи, по пути сбив сомбреро на пол, и медленно потянул к себе.</p><p>– Так и знал, что ты найдешь ему применение. </p><p>Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Дженсен все еще продолжал улыбаться, когда Кугар отбросил хлыст, чтобы обхватить его лицо ладонями и прижаться к нему губами. Каким-то чудом шляпа выдержала это испытание, не свалившись на пол, пока они неспешно целовались, заново пробуя друг друга на вкус. Обычно работа означала, что удовольствие откладывается на потом, до того самого времени, когда они вернутся с очередного задания. Сейчас торопиться было некуда, впереди их ждала вся ночь и, если повезет, то еще два дня внепланового отпуска. Спасибо боссам ЦРУ за маленькие радости. </p><p>Только у Дженсена нашлись свои идеи на этот счет. Он глухо нетерпеливо застонал, прижимаясь ближе, а когда Кугар никак не среагировал, продолжая целовать все так же медленно, требовательно прикусил за нижнюю губу. С Дженсеном всегда было так – он терпеть не мог ждать, особенно чего-то хорошего и приятного, всегда спешил получить еще, больше, сильнее. Он отстранился первым, но лишь для того, чтобы потянуться к молнии на джинсах Кугара и, когда тот кивнул в знак согласия, просто стянуть их вместе с бельем. С ботинками вышла загвоздка. Кугар всегда шнуровал обувь очень туго, при их работе этого требовало выживание. Сейчас выживание требовало немедленно скинуть одежду, чтобы скорее прижаться друг к другу. Пока Дженсен раздевал его, избавляя от одного ботинка за другим, Кугар беззастенчиво любовался сосредоточенным лицом, ловкими движениями пальцев, раскрасневшимися от поцелуев губами. Возбуждение бежало по телу, словно ток, заставляя сердце ускорять ритм, а кровь – гулко стучать в висках. </p><p>Закончив возиться с обувью Кугара, Дженсен быстро поднялся на ноги и буквально вывернулся из пончо, которое тут же полетело на пол. Минуту спустя к нему присоединились джинсы с боксерами и футболка. Словно завороженный, не в силах отвести взгляд, Кугар наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен раздевается, и только потом, очнувшись от транса, стащил собственную майку. Однако шляпу предварительно снял и, едва оставшись обнаженным, водрузил ее обратно себе на голову. Шумный прерывистый выдох и потемневший взгляд Дженсена были ему наградой. </p><p>Они снова потянулись друг к другу. Но на этот раз Кугар больше не сдерживался. Он впился в губы Дженсена, обхватил его руками за плечи и потянул за собой назад, к кровати. Тот легко поддался, отвечая на каждое движение, на каждое прикосновение губ. Кое-как, не разрывая поцелуй, они преодолели целых пять шагов.</p><p>– Подожди. – Отстранившись на минуту, Кугар сам снял с Дженсена очки и убрал их на прикроватную тумбу, преждем чем снова накрыть его губы своими. </p><p>Выключатель оказался слишком далеко, чтобы тратить время на такие мелочи, как свет. Только не в тот момент, когда Дженсен тихонько постанывал в поцелуй и в нетерпении притирался вставшим членом к бедру. В полузабытьи он потянулся рукой, вплетая пальцы в волосы Кугара, сбил с него шляпу, о которой тот уже успел начисто забыть за какие-то пару минут, и, чертыхнувшись, снова прижался губами к губам. </p><p>От каждого прикосновения по плечам и спине Дженсена пробегали волны дрожи, он весь словно превратился в натянутую до предела струну, практически вибрирующий под ладонями от едва сдерживаемого напряжения. Когда Кугар оборвал поцелуй, зажмурившись, и прижался лбом к его лбу, они оба уже тяжело, заполошно дышали. Возбуждение накатывало неспешно, закручиваясь в паху тяжелой горячей спиралью. Стоило Кугару открыть глаза и отстраниться, как его встретил затуманенный взгляд и шальная улыбка на ярко-алых губах. Дженсен шумно сглотнул и зачем-то перехватил его левую руку:</p><p>– Дай. – С недоумением Кугар протянул ладонь, к которой тот сперва прижался губами, а потом внезапно принялся развязывать подрагивающими пальцами узкий кожаный браслет на запястье. – Не хочу, чтобы все слишком быстро заканчивалось.</p><p>Догадка ударила подобно молнии, на мгновение выбив дыхание и лишив способности соображать. Если Кугар не ошибся… Точно, не ошибся. Справившись с узлом, Дженсен недолго думая взял свой напряженный член в одну руку и обернул браслет вокруг основания, утопающего в густых светлых волосках. Кажется, громкий задушенный стон, нарушивший тишину комнаты, принадлежал Кугару. Он не был уверен. Потому что прямо у него на глазах Дженсен, сосредоточенно закусив губу, затягивал его браслет на своем собственном члене. Кажется, за всю свою жизнь Кугар еще не видел ничего настолько возбуждающего. Он представил, каково это – ощущать, как мягкий кожаный жгут плотно обхватывает член, не позволяя получить разрядку, и почувствовал, как сладко заныло в паху от предвкушения.</p><p>Стоило огромных усилий не упасть на колени прямо здесь и сейчас, вобрать в рот темную головку, чтобы ласкать до тех пор, пока на языке не станет солоно от семени. И к черту неторопливость. В конце концов впереди у них еще много ночей. Но Дженсену явно хотелось другого. А Кугар и не в такие времена шел на поводу у его желаний.</p><p>– Я же сказал, что у меня лучшие идеи, – хрипло проговорил Дженсен, опуская сжавшиеся в кулаки руки по швам. Перетянутый у основания налитой кровью член качнулся от движения, на головке выступила прозрачная капля смазки. Кугар машинально облизнулся, почти ощущая на языке терпкий привкус. Неотрывно следящий за его реакцией Дженсен издал короткий надтреснутый смешок, который перешел в протяжный горловой стон, стоило шагнуть вперед и обнять его, прижимаясь вплотную. Когда их члены коснулись друг друга – слишком горячо, слишком близко и в тоже время недостаточно – обоих прошила дрожь. От нахлынувшего возбуждения мир перед глазами качнулся и поплыл. Кугара повело, он припал губами к шее Дженсена, прикусил, вырывая еще один стон, и тут же принялся вылизывать, заставляя того выгнуться всем телом навстречу прикосновениям. Эту игру – кто сорвется первым – они вели постоянно. Подначивали друг друга, доводя до исступления, испытывая на прочность терпение. Чаще всего, как и сейчас, первым не выдерживал Дженсен.</p><p>– Задний карман, посмотри, там... – охнул он, когда Кугар спустился от шеи к ключице. Теплая кожа под губами была солоноватой от пота, а Дженсена уже непрестанно трясло, как в лихорадке. Нехотя оторвавшись от своего занятия, Кугар отступил на шаг и, не теряя времени, принялся рыться в куче сваленной на полу одежды. Вскоре пальцы нащупали искомое – упаковку презервативов и тюбик смазки, которым во время работы находиться там не полагалось. И когда только Дженсен успел их приобрести? Видимо, примерно тогда же, когда покупал «маскировочные» костюмы. Кстати, о костюмах...</p><p>– Прежде чем ты скажешь, что всегда готов, учти, я знаю – тебя выгнали из скаутов. </p><p>Дженсен только хрипло рассмеялся. Но его смех резко оборвался, когда Кугар, все еще стоя на коленях посреди комнаты, подхватил лежащую на полу шляпу и водрузил ее себе на голову. Словно в ответ на это перевязанный у основания член Дженсена покачнулся в предвкушении, а сам он до боли закусил губу, явно пытаясь сдержать всхлип. Такой расклад полностью устраивал Кугара. </p><p>Он медленно поднялся, но вместо того чтобы толкнуть Дженсена кровать, обошел его со спины и снова обнял. В таком положении они оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу от макушки до пят. Дженсен откинулся назад, прильнув спиной к груди Кугара, чей напряженный член упирался ему в ягодицы. Одинаково возбужденные, они замерли, цепляясь друг за друга и тяжело дыша. Минуту спустя Кугар потерся колким подбородком о плечо Дженсена, поцеловал в доверчиво подставленную шею, ощущая его ответную дрожь всем собой, а потом повторил все снова и снова, пока не услышал нетерпеливое, задыхающееся:</p><p>– Кугар...</p><p>– Ты же не хотел торопиться? – собственный голос звучал не лучше. Во рту пересохло, и Кугар не нашел ничего другого, как прикусить Дженсена за плечо. Тот ойкнул, дернулся, подавшись ягодицами назад, на изнывающий член Кугара. </p><p>– Я только что поменял свое мнение.</p><p>Когда Дженсен попытался перехватить у него презервативы, то едва не выронил, но вовремя поймал упаковку, достал один, после чего отшвырнул ее куда-то в направлении кровати. Усмехнувшись ему в плечо, Кугар принял из его рук блестящий квадратик и разорвал обертку из фольги. Как конфету раскрыл. Чтобы раскатать презерватив по члену, пришлось отстраниться, грудь тут же обдало холодом, а Дженсен, потеряв опору, пошатнулся и зябко передернул плечами. Пока Кугар возился, он нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, слишком заведенный для того, чтобы оставаться неподвижным.</p><p>Повернувшись полубоком, Дженсен из-под полуопущенных ресниц следил за каждым движением, непрестанно облизывая губы, словно едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы не броситься помогать. Его взгляд то и дело метался между лицом и напряженным членом Кугара, пока его собственный перехваченный кожаным жгутом член крепко стоял между ног. От одного этого зрелища перехватывало дыхание, а болезненное возбуждение затапливало горячей волной, готовой вот-вот захлестнуть с головой. Когда Кугар выдавил смазку на пальцы и отбросил ставший ненужным тюбик, Дженсен с готовностью подался в его объятия, повернув голову и найдя его губы своими. Под таким углом шляпа только мешала. И Дженсен стянул ее, но не выпустил из пальцев, так и комкая поля в опущенной руке.</p><p>Вопреки разгоряченному дыханию и нетерпению, поцелуй получился бережным, почти осторожным, словно не они сейчас вжимались друг в друга разгоряченными телами. Одной рукой Кугар обхватил Дженсена поперек живота, чтобы между ними не осталось даже дюйма свободного пространства, а другой скользнул между ягодиц, полностью игнорируя свой собственный напряженный член.</p><p>Когда влажные пальцы огладили мошонку и тронули сомкнутый вход, Дженсен выгнулся всем телом, качнул бедрами в попытке получить все и сразу. А когда это у него не вышло, хрипло протестующе замычал. Этот маневр Кугар знал наизусть, потому не собирался уступать и медленно, методично размазывал гель по коже вокруг, постепенно проталкивая внутрь сперва одну фалангу, затем две. Поверх плеча Дженсена он видел, как вздрагивает его перевязанный член в такт мягкому поступательному движению пальцев. Его дыхание, и без того заполошное, превратилось в череду коротких рваных выдохов, перемежающихся почти беззвучными ругательствами и требованиями поторапливаться. Кугар слышал его срывающийся шепот и сам не понимал, на каком языке он говорит. Слова сливались в сплошной речитатив, доводя возбуждение до ослепляющей остроты.</p><p>Когда Кугар наконец взял в руку свой болезненно чувствительный член и приставил головку ко входу, Дженсен подался назад и запрокинул голову. По комнате прокатился его глухой стон. Этот танец они оба изучили до последнего па, не важно, кто из них оказывался ведущим, а кто – ведомым. Движение навстречу друг другу, сперва медленное и осторожное, ускорялось с каждой минутой, заставляя цепляться друг за друга. Дыхания больше не хватало ни на подначки, ни на требования, даже шепот и тот застревал в горле. </p><p>Кугар прижался губами к подставленной шее, вбиваясь в Дженсена все резче, глубже, сильнее, пока тот откликался на каждое движение – покачиванием бедер в такт толчкам, судорожными вдохами и быстрым гулким сердцебиением под их переплетенными пальцами. С каждой минутой становилось сложнее удерживаться на ногах и не сбиваться с размашистого, ровного ритма. Нестерпимо яркое удовольствие вспышкой пронеслось по телу, заставив прижаться к Дженсену плотнее, стиснуть его обеими руками. </p><p>Когда Кугар перестал содрогаться в оргазме, он тяжело уткнулся мокрым от пота лбом в такое же мокрое плечо. В его руках Дженсен все еще тяжело дышал и нетерпеливо ерзал. Выскользнув из него, Кугар машинально погладил его по животу, успокаивая. Однако помимо теплой кожи пальцы задели головку члена.  Дженсен издал тихий, на грани слышимости звук, больше всего похожий на скулеж, и содрогнулся всем телом. </p><p>Едва кончив, Кугар чувствовал, как сердце снова пускается в пляс. Он развернул Дженсена за плечо и мягко толкнул на кровать. Тот упал как подкошенный. Все еще сжимая в руке шляпу, он раскинулся поверх покрывала, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух и глядя снизу вверх мутными от возбуждения глазами. А потом его губы сложились в слабую улыбку, и теперь как подкошенный рухнул на колени уже сам Кугар. Он накрыл губами темную головку, приласкал языком расщелину, одной рукой обхватил тяжелую мошонку, слушая, как Дженсен с шумом втягивает воздух, срываясь попеременно то на стоны, то на тонкое поскуливание. Несколько мучительно медленных минут Кугар позволил себе сполна насладиться этими звуками, прежде чем быстро распутал узел на браслете, сковавшем член. Пара слаженных движений языком и рукой – и в рот брызнуло теплое семя, а Дженсен громко вскрикнул. Удерживая его за бедра, Кугар не отстранялся, продолжал ласкать его языком и губами, пока тот наконец не откинулся на постели.</p><p>Выпустив обмякший член изо рта, Кугар так и оставался какое-то время между широко разведенных в стороны ног Дженсена, поглаживая его бедра раскрытыми ладонями и дожидаясь, пока тот немного придет в себя. Шляпа так и осталась зажата в судорожно стиснутых пальцах. Когда Кугар потянул за нее, Дженсен наконец поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом: </p><p>– Самые лучшие идеи. Я же говорил?</p><p>Не произнося ни слова, Кугар высвободил шляпу из его пальцев, надел и отсалютовал, тронув поля. Будто по команде, Дженсен судорожно вздохнул и облизнулся. </p><p>Что же, у Кугара тоже появилась одна весьма многообещающая идея. Было проще простого найти применение шляпе в повседневной жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>